Ojos rojo fuego
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Tuve el mismo sueño extraño toda la semana: Eran unos ojos. Unos simples ojos rojo sangre que me miraban con ira y odio. No sabía por qué, pero me revolvía en sueños y sudaba por culpa de esa fría mirada. Sin embargo, al pasar los días, el rojo sangre se fue volviendo rojo fuego, y dejó de aterrarme.


_Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal estáis? No sé si os acordaréis de mí, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por esta sección, pero bueno... Se me antojó escribir algo de mi pareja favorita, pero no algo demasiado largo, porque tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Así que aquí vengo con un Oneshot BlossomxBrick. Lo dejo claro desde ya: NO va a haber más capítulos. Jajaja. _

_No sé si habréis leído otro de mis Oneshot, "Lo que hay detrás de las apariciencias". Bien, pues este sería el comienzo de ese Oneshot. Es decir, la explicación de cómo Blossom y Brick llegaron a esa situación. Jeje. No digo nada más. Si os interesa, tendréis que leer. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de las Powerpuff girls no me pertenecen. _

_Disfrutad. _

* * *

**Ojos rojo fuego**

**I. Florecer**

Me llamo Blossom, que en inglés significa "florecer". Mi padre, el profesor Utonium me puso ese nombre por mi carácter abierto cuando nos creó a mis hermanas y a mí en su laboratorio hace ya quince años. Siempre me decía que le había sorprendido mi falta de timidez y mi desenvoltura, para nada característica de una niña de cinco años.

Sí. Blossom, solía decirse a sí mismo, completamente convencido de que había elegido el nombre correcto. Lo primero que imaginé al verte fue un precioso capullo floreciendo sin temor ni duda delante de mis narices.

Debo reconocer que me gustó mi nombre nada más oírlo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me gustaba más y más. A mi mente llegaban significados que encajaban a la perfección con mi persona. Blossom, la que florece; la que madura; la que se abre a nuevas ideas, nuevas posibilidades, nuevas aventuras; la que con el paso del tiempo se embellece. Sí, me gustaba mi nombre, y me sigue gustando. Era una forma muy acertada de llamarme. Quizás demasiado.

* * *

**II. Noche de tormenta.**

Todo comenzó una madrugada de tormenta. El teléfono rojo comenzó a sonar de forma estridente en mitad de la noche. En un primer momento, pensé que sería el despertador, pero cuando Buttercup me tiró uno de sus cojines a la cara, me di cuenta de que era el Alcalde, que nos llamaba.

Miré el reloj. No podía creer que algún estúpido villano pudiera estar atacando la ciudad a las cuatro de la mañana con semejante temporal. Afuera, los rayos iluminaban la ciudad de Townsville y los truenos acompañaban la cacofonía creada por la incesante lluvia. Cogí el teléfono y contesté con voz cansada.

Buttercup y Bubbles ya se habían levantado de sus respectivas camas y se vestían con rapidez, a sabiendas de que tendríamos que salir cuanto antes.

Colgué el maldito cacharro que me había despertado y entre bostezos me enfundé en unos pantalones burdeos y me puse la primera camiseta que encontré.

—Vamos, son los Rowdyruff boys —anuncié de mala gana.

Bubbles mostró una mueca de disgustos. Buttercup no perdió tiempo en salir. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Odiaba que la despertaran en mitad de la noche.

—Joder..., putos niñatos. ¿A quién coño se le ocurre ponerse a hacer el gilipollas a estas horas y con esta tormenta? —masculló, lanzándose hacia la ciudad.

Cuatro palabrotas. Debía estar muy enfadada.

_Pobre Butch_, pensé. _No sabe la que le espera._

Volamos hacia Townsville con el viento y la lluvia de frente. No nos había dado tiempo de llegar cuando ya estábamos caladas hasta los huesos. Sorprendentemente, estaba de acuerdo con mi hermana pequeña. ¿Qué narices se les habría pasado a esos niñatos por la cabeza para atacar la ciudad en esas circunstancias? Solo a ellos se les podía ocurrir. Los demás malvados eran demasiado vagos como para salir de su guarida una noche como esa. Debían estar muy aburridos... o tramando algo.

Lo entendí todo cuando llegamos a la "escena del crimen", por así llamarla. Seguíamos el rastro de cristales rotos y coches destrozados, pero la lluvia nos impedía la visión, y con el alumbrado público echado a perder, la cosa empeoraba.

De repente, fuimos atacadas por tres rayos de colores rojo, azul y verde respectivamente. Nuestra innata rapidez consiguió librarnos del impacto, pero los chicos volvieron a la carga.

Pues claro, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? Aunque no lo demostrara demasiado a menudo, Brick tenía una mente ingeniosa, pero sobre todo mezquina. Había deducido que la tormenta no haría más que entorpecernos, y que así sería más difícil la victoria.

_Muy bueno, Brick... Realmente astuto._

Pero yo también lo era; y ocultándome entre las sombras aproveché un despiste para atacarle con todo lo que tenía. De una embestida, más propia de Buttercup que de mí, lo derribé contra un edificio, dejando un gran agujero en la fachada.

Esperé a que saliera, pero no lo hacía; así que decidí aventurarme. Me acerqué con cuidado y entré en aquel complejo de oficinas destruidas. El dueño de todo aquello se iba a poner hecho una furia cuando lo viera al día siguiente, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Gajes del oficio. Si querían una ciudad segura, debían aguantar ciertas destrucciones casi a diario. No se podía luchar teniendo cuidado con los edificios. Era prácticamente imposible.

Caminé por el lugar despacio. Brick no aparecía por ninguna parte. Me paré y cerré los ojos para agudizar los oídos. Estaba segura de que ese animal estaba intentando tenderme una trampa.

Oí pisadas a mis espaldas; primero lentas, después rápidas. Abrí los ojos y me aparté un instante antes de que Brick estampara su puño de acero contra el suelo de baldosas. Me coloqué frente a él en posición de ataque. El Rowdyruff boy sacó su puño del agujero que había causado lentamente y se puso de pie con una sonrisa malévola, tenebrosa.

Hacía muchos años que nos conocíamos, y gracias a mis superpoderes y a la experiencia que me había dado la batalla no le temía, pero su aspecto era para temer. Me sacaba una cabeza de altura; su espalda había ensanchado y los músculos, que se habían formado a base de un duro entrenamiento y miles de batallas, llenaban brazos y torso; pero lo peor eran sus ojos rojo sangre. Unos ojos que helarían la sangre de cualquiera a través de la locura y la maldad que estos desprendían. Por último estaba su pelo. Recordaba cuando había vuelto de los infiernos gracias a la mano de Him. Tenía por ese entonces el cabello tan largo como yo, y en una ocasión aproveché para dejarlo atrapado, enganchando su melena en la maquinaria de unas obras. Era una pequeña venganza por aquella vez en la que me había agarrado del pelo y me había lanzado al aire con toda su fuerza. Pero Brick, en vez de sulfurarse, cogió una piedra filosa y cortó su pelo hasta dejarlo a la altura de los hombros. A partir de entonces, siempre lo llevaba corto y agarrado en una cola.

No cruzamos palabra. No había nada que decir entre nosotros.

Se lanzó hacia mí con una patada alta que agarré con ambas manos. Dio la vuelta en el aire e intentó golpearme con la otra pierna. Le tiré al suelo, pero me agarró del pelo y caí con él. Rompimos mesas, sillas y el resto mobiliario. Cuando salimos de allí, habíamos dejado las oficinas inservibles.

La lucha continuó prácticamente dos horas. Ninguno quería rendirse. Ni siquiera sabía si mis hermanas habían terminado su parte y habían regresado a casa. No sabía qué ocurría, pero ese día Brick parecía más decidido que nunca a matarme. Podía verlo en su mirada.

Llegamos al puerto sin darnos cuenta. Jamás había visto el mar tan picado. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo unos segundos y dejaban paso a los truenos.

Luchamos encima de las olas, volando entre los barcos que se hallaban anclados allí. Estaba a punto de atacarme de nuevo cuando vi mi oportunidad. A mi lado, una gran grúa se alzaba hacia el cielo como si quisiera tocarlo. Agarré el hierro y los despedacé sin esfuerzo. Cuando Brick atacó, yo estaba preparada, y le di un buen golpe en la cabeza con el trozo de grúa. Vi cómo salía volando mar adentro a causa de la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado, y también vi cómo caía al agua..., pero no vi que saliera, y eso me asustó.

Volé a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde lo había visto sumergirse y grité su nombre, pero no apareció.

Oh, Dios mío... ¿Y si se ha ahogado?, pensé histérica, y me zambullí antes de que pudiera darle vueltas al asunto y descubrir que estaba mejor muerto.

Buceé todo lo rápido que pude, abriendo mis ojos al máximo. Luchaba por ganas a la corriente, pero en ocasiones me arrastraba. Estaba a punto de salir a la superficie a coger aire cuando vi algo rojo casi en el fondo. Era la gorra de Brick. Tenía que estar cerca.

Aguanté la respiración y bajé aún más. Los oídos empezaban a dolerme y dudaba que pudiera aguantar mucho más. Finalmente, lo encontré siendo zarandeado por las olas. Me posicioné detrás de él, lo agarré por detrás de la espalda y lo llevé hacia la superficie. Intentaba mantenerlo a flote, pero las olas volvían a hundirnos. Quería salir volando del agua, pero el peso de Brick, de mi ropa mojada y la fuerza del mar impedían que lo hiciera. Por un momento pensé que moriríamos ahogados, pues no pensaba soltarle.

Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y nadé como pude. La corriente nos había arrastrado hasta la playa de Townsville. Solo tenía que nadar un poco más y alcanzaría la orilla.

Poco a poco, la lluvia paró y dejaron de escucharse truenos. Las olas se fueron calmando y conseguí salir del agua. Solté a Brick como si fuera un saco de patatas sobre la arena y me tumbé a su lado, exhausta y tosiendo todo el agua que había tragado. Me aparté la melena de la cara. Había perdido uno de mis lazos favoritos, pero ya no importaba. Estaba a salvo.

Respiré hondo. El sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte. Llamé a Brick un par de veces, pero no reaccionó. Apoyé la oreja sobre su pecho y pude oír los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Sonreí. Estaba vivo.

Tenía la ceja hinchada y sangraba levemente. Seguramente sería ahí donde había recibido el golpe. Llegué a sentirme mal por haber sido tan bruta, pero ¿qué demonios? Él me hubiera matado si hubiera podido.

Acerqué mi mano a la pequeña herida, intentando verificar la gravedad de esta, pero antes de que pudiera poner mis dedos sobre ella, Brick agarró mi antebrazo con fuerza y abrió los ojos. Empezó a toser violentamente. Se tocó la herida con un quejido y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Yo me levanté de la arena, sosteniéndole la mirada durante un par de segundos. Después, me volví hacia el amanecer y me di cuenta de que era hora de irse a casa. Podría preocupar a mis hermanas y a mi padre.

Cuando me fui, tuve la sensación de que aquel delincuente al que había salvado miraba con atención el camino que recorría mi estela rosa. Tragué saliva y me pregunté por qué no se había lanzado ya a mi yugular.

* * *

**III. Rojo sangre, rojo fuego. **

La noche siguiente tuve pesadillas, y la siguiente a esa. Tuve el mismo sueño extraño toda la semana: Eran unos ojos. Unos simples ojos rojo sangre que me miraban con ira y odio. No sabía por qué, pero me revolvía en sueños y sudaba por culpa de esa fría mirada. Sin embargo, al pasar los días, el rojo sangre se fue volviendo rojo fuego, y dejó de aterrarme. Pensaréis que es una tontería; que el rojo siempre es rojo y punto. Pero yo notaba la diferencia, pues la sangre me recordaba el dolor, el frío; mientras que el fuego representaba la calidez y la pasión.

Una noche, abrí los ojos sobresaltada y me incorporé sobre la cama rápidamente al notar esa mirada sobre mí. Al principio, pensé que se trataba de un sueño, pero cuando vi a alguien saltar de la ventana, supe que no había estado soñando. Realmente había alguien en mi cuarto.

Miré a mis hermanas, que dormían tranquilas, y no quise despertarlas; pero yo no podía quedarme con la incertidumbre. Salí de la cama en silencio y salí por la ventana circular en camisón, descalza y con el pelo suelto.

Oteé el horizonte, pero no había nadie. Subí un poco de altura para ver más allá, pero las calles estaban tranquilas. La ciudad dormía.

Escuché un casi imperceptible sonido y me volví rápidamente. El sospechoso estaba sentado en el tejado de mi casa, y era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de esos ojos rojos que me habían torturado durante noches.

Aterricé a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Él ni siquiera me miró—. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa?

—Técnicamente no he entrado —contestó. Ya casi no recordaba su voz grave y masculina. En nuestras últimas batallas apenas habíamos cruzado batalla—. Me he quedado en la ventana.

—¿Y qué hacías en mi ventana?

El chico se encogió de hombros como si no supiera la respuesta; como si no le importara haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

—¿Hace cuánto que vienes?

—Una semana —respondió sin intentar ocultar la verdad. Por fin, giró la cara y me miró con una sonrisa burlona—. Tienes muchas pesadillas. ¿Acaso tu conciencia no está tranquila?

Me fijé en la cicatriz de su ceja.

—Si querías pelea, no deberías haberte quedado mirándome todas las noches —le sugirió.

El chico se levantó. Querría decir que se puso a mi altura, pero como ya he mencionado, me sacaba una cabeza.

—Me di cuenta de que te torturaba más quedándome quieto y callado —habló con voz socarrona.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Tú qué sabes?

Hizo un gesto patético, como de alguien que se revuelve en la cama.

—"No me mires, no me mires" —intentó imitar mi voz—. No hacías más que decir eso.

Apreté los puños. Estaba empezando a enfadarme, pero no quería alzar la voz o despertaría a todos.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Brick?

—Solo conocer tu versión.

—¿Mi versión de qué?

Puso gesto pensativo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—He estado dándole vueltas estos días y no he sido capaz de adivinar por qué mi peor enemiga primero me golpea con todas sus fuerzas con un trozo de grúa y después me rescata de morir ahogado. No tiene mucho sentido, ¿sabes?

Me quedé callada. Yo tampoco lo entendía. No tenía una explicación lógica, y por eso salté con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Yo no soy una asesina.

—No me hubieras matado tú, sino el mar —respondió él. Muy inteligente.

—Yo te dejé inconsciente. No hubieras sido capaz de salvarte.

Brick sonrió. No supe decir si se burlaba de mí o lo hacía en serio. Era tan raro..., tan diferente a mí.

—Sabes que yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó antes de levantar el vuelo.

—Sí lo hubieras hecho —respondí. Brick me miró, desconcertado, como si tuviera ante sí a una lunática—. Porque hubieras preferido matarme con tus propias manos.

El pelirrojo lanzó una carcajada sincera al aire. Esperé que mis hermanas no se despertaran.

—Quiero que sepas que esto no significa nada. Sigo siendo un Rowdyruff boy, y tú una Powerpuff girl —aclaró, aunque no hacía falta. Yo ya lo sabía.

—Por supuesto que no cambia nada.

Volvió a sonreírme, y salió volando. Pensé que ya no volvería a pisar el techo de mi casa, pero me equivocaba.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, oí como algo —o alguien—aterrizaba en el techo. Era la una de la madrugada, y todos estaban durmiendo. Todos excepto yo, que no podía pegar ojo.

Al igual que la noche anterior, salí de la cama y subí al techo en pijama. Tal y como esperaba, Brick se encontraba allí tumbado como si nada, mirando hacia al cielo.

—Le estás cogiendo gusto a aparecerte por aquí —comenté—. Debes ser masoquista. En la casa del enemigo...

—A esta hora, el enemigo está roncando —contestó él con un tono burlón—. Sobre todo la machorra de tu hermana. ¡Joder, pero si supera a Butch!

—Déjate de tonterías. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Brick me miró, indiferente. Me parecía indignante la caradura que mostraba al venir a mi casa como si nada y al mirarme de esa forma, como si yo no tuviera que estar allí.

—Me he acostumbrado a este sitio. En estas noches me he dado cuenta de que es un buen lugar. Todo está en silencio y tranquilo. Además, se pueden ver las estrellas. Con la contaminación lumínica de Townsville no hay quien vea una mierda. —Y volvió a echarse sobre el suelo, colocando las manos por debajo de su cabeza.

Debo reconocer que me quedé sorprendida. No sabía con qué responderle o qué preguntarle:

Parece mentira que te guste el silencio y la tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta de que eres el que siempre crea alboroto.; o quizás: ¡Quién iba a decir que tenías cierta sensibilidad! ¡Te gusta mirar las estrellas!; o mejor: ¿Sabes lo que significa contaminación lumínica?

Pero, después de tantos años de pelea y discusiones por cualquier cosa, pensé que lo mejor sería no seguir con ese juego que solo traía daño y destrucción.

El silencio inundó el lugar durante unos segundos. Seguramente, Brick estaba esperando a que yo reaccionara de alguna forma. Por eso, supongo que se sorprendió cuando bajé del techo y entré en mi habitación; pero creo que se sorprendió aun más cuando volví a subir cargando mi almohada.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —me preguntó.

—¿Tú qué crees?

La puse en el suelo y me tumbé a su lado. Por un momento, pensé que se levantaría, pues se incorporó levemente.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que quiera compañía? —soltó de forma grosera, de la única manera de la que sabía hablar a la gente.

Yo solo sonreí.

—Es mi casa y en mi casa hago lo que me da la gana. Así que si no te gusta que esté aquí, lárgate.

Brick frunció el ceño y volvió a recostarse.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras.

Por cabezonería o por lo que fuera, nos quedamos largo rato allí tumbados, el uno junto al otro, sin decir nada. Solo mirando las estrellas. Hacía una cálida noche de verano y corría una suave brisa que nos acariciaba la piel. Se estaba tan bien que pensé que podría quedarme dormida. Me giré hacia él para verificar que no había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Enseguida, me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —Era la persona más grosera que había conocido en mi vida. Nunca tenía buenas palabras.

—Qué imbécil eres —escupí sin poder evitarlo—. Ahora entiendo tu nombre. "Brick"... Desde luego tienes la capacidad intelectual y sentimental de un ladrillo... O tal vez te lo pusieron por cabezota dura.

Ese comentario pareció molestarle, pero no se dignó a levantarse. Nada iba a hacer que se fuera de mi techo hasta que a él le diera la gana.

—Habló la que tiene un nombre brillante. "Blossom". Pero, ¿qué clase de cursilada es esa?

Yo sí que me incorporé cuando se metió con mi nombre. Algo tan sagrado como aquello no podía tocarlo.

—Significa "florecer", y es perfecto para mí, porque a cada paso que doy maduro. No como otros... El profesor estuvo acertado al llamarme así.

Brick sonrió por haber conseguido molestarme, algo que le encantaba; pero su sonrisa duró poco, y volvió a ponerse serio.

—Nadie escogió mi nombre —reconoció—. Cuando fui creado, ya sabía cómo me llamaba. Fue algo que venía conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás fue una premonición. Ya sabían que rompería muchos ladrillos...

Y rio por su propia muestra de humor negro sobre las destrucciones que hacía a diario. Me pregunté cómo podía hacerle gracia dejar a tantas familias sin hogar, sin trabajo... ¿No tenía corazón?

—No me hace gracia —le aclaré, volviendo a tumbarme sobre la almohada.

Él se giró hacia mí.

—Obviamente no.

Algo molesta, volví a centrar mi atención a las estrellas, y por un momento me sentí mejor. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me tumbaba a observar todas aquellas constelaciones que me sabía de memoria. Me solían faltar minutos al día a causa de las tareas de la casa, los estudios y la lucha contra el crimen. No me permitía a mí misma regalarme ese tipo de actividades.

Levanté el dedo índice y señalé una de las constelaciones.

—¿Ves esa de allí? ¿La que parece un reloj de arena? Es la constelación de Orión. Y un poco más allá puedes ver la de Casiopea. ¿Conoces el mito de Casiopea?

Estaba segura de que iba a mandarme a la mierda, pero en vez de eso, negó con la cabeza y permaneció callado, a esperas de que yo le contara.

Comencé a contarle la leyenda de Casiopea y su hija Andrómeda. Le hablé de Perseo, de la Medusa, le conté montones de leyendas griegas; le enseñé todas las constelaciones que sabía con sus respectivos mitos. Nunca había visto a Brick tan callado y tranquilo. Me pregunté si realmente me estaría escuchando, pero llegué a la conclusión de que si no lo estuviera haciendo, me hubiera mandado a callar hacía rato.

—... y es por eso que Zeus lo colocó en las estrellas —terminé.

Brick soltó una risilla nasal.

—Qué mariconada...

—Será una mariconada —dije—, pero a ti te ha gustado.

—No digas tonterías.

—Has estado todo el rato callado, escuchándome. Eso lo demuestra. —Me encantaba picarle.

—¿Cómo sabes que te estaba escuchando? —me retó.

—Si no es así, ¿cómo sabes que es una mariconada?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero era inútil, lo había dejado sin palabras. Molesto y avergonzado, se levantó por fin del suelo, dispuesto a largarse.

—Tengo que irme —informó.

—¿Me lo cuentas o me pides permiso?

—¡Vete a la mierda, Powerpuff!

Me eché a reír. Brick salió volando sin despedirse. Sabía que volvería. Él mismo lo había dicho: se había acostumbrado a ese lugar. Le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio que reinaba en él..., aunque yo se lo estropeara.

* * *

**IV. Creaciones y reacciones. **

La noche siguiente Brick volvió a aparecer por mi casa; y la siguiente, y la siguiente también. Y así los días —o las noches— se convirtieron en semanas. Siempre venía a la misma hora, la una de la madrugada, y esperaba hasta que yo subiera al techo con él. Pasábamos un rato juntos, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, discutíamos un poco y al cabo de dos horas se iba. Siempre lo mismo, pero cada día diferente.

La confianza empezaba a estrecharse. Nos contábamos cosas que rara vez decíamos en voz alta, bromeábamos el uno con el otro, nos sonreíamos, y aunque parezca raro, cada vez nos insultábamos menos.

Era una locura, pero me parecía percibir que Brick se sentía realmente cómodo conmigo y por eso venía cada noche a visitarme (porque yo estaba segura de que no lo hacía por ver las estrellas). Era como si no pudiese sentirse mejor en otro lugar.

Al principio la dinámica era sencilla, nos metíamos un poco el uno con el otro, y de la primera palabra que saliera de nuestras bocas se nos ocurría un tema del que hablar. Pero con el paso de las noches, yo ya subía con cientos de preguntas que hacerle, miles de dudas y curiosidades que llegaban a mi mente cuando me acostaba después de que él se hubiera marchado.

Algunas veces, miraba a mis hermanas y me sentía mal por esconderles aquellos encuentros, pero estaba segura de que no los entenderían. No podrían comprender que Brick no era tan malo como ellas pensaban. Además, era inteligente.

Algunas noches subía libros de todas las clases y pasábamos el rato leyendo. Yo leía; él escuchaba. Me sorprendió descubrir que Brick no solo sabía leer y escribir, sino también hacer todo tipo de cálculos matemáticos. La cultura general corría de mi parte, y cada noche le contaba algo distinto que, inmediatamente, se apegaba a su mente. Brick tenía una gran mente, aunque estuviera desperdiciada.

—No te ofendas, pero creí que no sabrías leer —le fui sincera una noche.

—Tú y todos. Es lo que se espera de niñatos como yo —contestó—. La verdad es que Mojo nos enseñó a leer y a escribir. También a sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir... No quería que fuéramos a un colegio público con "todos esos niños buenos y odiosos". Palabras textuales.

—Y ¿no te gustaría estudiar? —le pregunté, cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos. Habíamos entrado en un tema que me interesaba—. Tienes un gran potencial, pero desaprovechado.

—Esas cosas no son para mí, Blossom. —En su voz había un deje de tristeza.

—¿Por qué no? Eres inteligente y tienes una memoria fantástica. Lo pillas todo a la primera.

Brick se incorporó del suelo y se sentó de frente a mí, como si quiera encararme. Su sonrisa era fría y su mirada dura.

—Mírame, Blossom —pidió, señalándose a sí mismo con los brazos—. Soy yo, Brick, un Rowdyruff Boy. ¿Crees que me aceptarían en algún lugar?

—Hombre, si los amenazas...

Quería relajar la tensión del aire, pero a Brick no le sentó demasiado bien el comentario, y lo comprendía. Estaba hablando en serio, y yo me lo estaba tomando a broma. Normalmente era al contrario.

—Lo siento, solo era una broma.

—La gente no confía en mí, y nunca confiará. No quiero conseguir méritos a causa del miedo. ¿O acaso no crees que me aprobarían con tal de dejar de verme? No, los estudios no son para mí. Y un trabajo normal y corriente tampoco. Nací para ser lo que soy. Por eso fui creado. No se puede esperar nada bueno de mí.

Yo también me puse seria. Nunca había escuchado a Brick hablar de esa forma, como si le doliera cada palabra que su boca pronunciaba, como si la verdad se le incrustara en el pecho.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo no esperaba nada bueno de ti, y aquí estamos hablando tranquilamente. Eso ya es un avance. Si al menos intentaras cambiar...

Brick se puso de pie de un salto, como si un muelle lo hubiera impulsado: el muelle de la ira.

—¿Tú qué sabrás? —escupió con la mirada llena de furia. Quería gritar, pero sabía que si lo hacía alarmaría a mis hermanas, y por eso controló su tono de voz—. ¿Acaso te han mirado alguna vez con asco, con miedo? ¿Sabes lo que es que la gente huya de ti, que te aborrezca? Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es. ¡No tienes ni idea!

Estaba a punto de irse, y entonces yo también me levanté y le sujeté del brazo. Brick me miró, desafiante, y suspiré profundamente.

—Sí que lo sé.

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió después de nuestro nacimiento: nuestra infinita inocencia, el juego del pilla-pilla que conllevó la destrucción de la ciudad, el arresto del profesor y nuestra pérdida por las calles de Townsville. Le hablé de cómo Mojo jojo nos encontró y nos engañó para sus fines malvados, de la mirada acusadora de la gente y del asco que había en las caras de cada uno de ellos. También del final feliz de la historia, y de cómo era posible cambiar.

—Sé lo que sientes. Es lo más duro por lo que he pasado en mi vida. La gente de Townsville es buena, y estoy segura de que estarían dispuestos a darte una segunda oportunidad. No puedes esperar que sea de la noche a la mañana, pero...

—No, Blossom —me interrumpió—. Tu historia es conmovedora, pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo. Vosotras fuisteis creadas para hacer el bien, para luchar por la justicia; nosotros fuimos creados para destruiros a vosotras, para hacer el mal... Y eso no va a cambiar. Lo llevo en los genes. No hay más.

—Pero estamos vivos, Brick. Estamos vivos y podemos pensar por nosotros mismos y tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Tú decides venir cada noche, y yo decido subir a estar contigo. Para eso no nos crearon.

Brick parecía perdido. Siempre conseguía encontrar en él ese brillo de confusión en sus ojos. Las cosas eran complicadas para ambos, pero había encontrado en Brick mucho más que músculos destructivos; había encontrado un corazón, un alma, unos sentimientos..., y no iba a dejar que se perdieran para siempre.

Esta vez ni siquiera se despidió. Salió volando, dejando su característica estela roja detrás de sí. Intenté llamarlo, pero no me hizo caso. Corrí hasta el filo del techo, pero ya no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Bajé la mirada, y vi algo que hubiera preferido no ver. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que el profesor había asistido a una conferencia en otra ciudad, y que llegaría a altas horas de la mañana. Allí abajo, junto a su coche, le devolvía la mirada como si con ello consiguiera unas cuantas explicaciones.

* * *

El profesor no subió a mi habitación esa noche, pero me llamó a la mañana siguiente.

—El profesor quiere hablar contigo, Bloss. Está en el laboratorio —me dijo Bubbles, dándome un beso de buenos días cuando bajé a la cocina.

Tragué saliva y, sin siquiera desayunar, bajé las escaleras que conducían al refugio del profesor. Mi creador ya me esperaba sentado en una silla. Delante de él había otra vacía. Tomé asiento bajo su mirada seria, que pronto se resquebrajó. Me agarró de las manos y me miró a los ojos.

—Blossom...

Le puse una mano en los labios suavemente.

—Espera, papá, puedo explicarlo.

—Te escucho, hija. De verdad que estoy con el corazón en un puño.

No sabía cómo empezar ni qué palabras utilizar, pero sabía que debía defender a muerte mi postura.

—Nos has enseñado desde que nacimos que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad —solté. Necesitaba un argumento que no pudiera rebatirme.

El profesor asintió levemente.

—Eso es cierto, pero...

—Estoy aplicando aquello que me enseñaste —dije rápidamente. Por alguna razón tenía miedo; miedo a que no prohibiera seguir tratando a Brick. No podía dejarle desamparado después de que había sido yo la que le había propuesto cambiar.

—Pero, Blossom... En este caso es diferente.

—¿Por qué es diferente? Si una persona comete un error y después está arrepentida, se le perdona y se le da una segunda oportunidad. Brick ha cometido muchos errores, pero...

—¿Está arrepentido?

—Yo sé que sí. Solo tengo que hacérselo ver.

Estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba calmarme para exponer bien mis argumentos.

El profesor soltó mis manos y, poniéndose recto en la silla, pasó las manos por su cara cansada de no haber dormido bien esa noche.

—Blossom, con ese tipo de gente no es tan fácil.

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

—No puedo dejarle solo, profesor. Yo le di la opción de cambiar. Le dije que le ayudaría. ¿Cómo cree que se sentirá si de repente le digo que no quiero saber nada más de él por lo que es? —Una pausa. El profesor me miró fijamente, intentando pensar—. Claro que no es tan fácil. Está acostumbrado a llevar esa mala vida, y a los insultos, al miedo, al desprecio de la gente..., pero sé que puede cambiar, profesor. Me lo ha demostrado. Tiene sentimientos como todos los demás.

—Hija...

—Por favor, profesor. Por favor, confíe en mí. No puedo hacerle esto...

Mi padre respiró profundamente y lo meditó durante unos segundos. Sabía que estaba preocupado; se le notaba en cada una de las arrugas de su cara.

—Yo solo quiero que estés bien. Tengo miedo de que te haga daño.

—No lo hará, papá. Hace mucho que no peleamos.

—No todas las heridas tienen que ser físicas, cariño —murmuró.

Me levanté de la silla y le abracé con fuerza.

—Estaré bien. De verdad... Solo déjeme intentarlo.

Me abrazó de vuelta y sonrió con dulzura, aunque en sus ojos seguía viendo la preocupación de el padre que era.

—Está bien, hija. Está bien. Pero, por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré, papá.

* * *

**V. No todas las heridas son físicas**

Aquella noche, fui yo quien esperó a Brick. Esta vez no iba en pijama, sino ataviada con uno de mis vestidos. Pensaba enseñarle un lugar muy especial.

Brick apareció a la misma hora de siempre, y se sorprendió al verme vestida y preparada para salir.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

—Vamos —aclaré. Le tomé de la mano y lo guié en la oscuridad de la noche—. Quiero enseñarte un lugar.

Volamos durante unos minutos hasta que a lo lejos vi lo que andaba buscando. Era un gran ficus centenario de muchísimos metros de altura. Sus ramas eran gruesas y se desplegaban en todos los sentidos, elevándose hacia el cielo. Solté su mano, y dejé que me siguiera entre las ramas, donde un gran espacio libre de ramas y hojas dejaba un lugar perfecto para relajarse donde nadie pudiera verlos.

—¿Y este lugar? —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo descubrí cuando era pequeña. Pensé que era el lugar idóneo para hacer una casa del árbol, pero me di cuenta de que si la construía, todo el mundo podría verla, y yo lo que quería era un sitio donde nadie pudiera verme, donde pudiera estar tranquila. Así que lo dejé tal cual. ¿Te gusta?

—No está mal —contestó, tomando asiento y apoyando la espalda en una de las grandes ramas del árbol—. Nada mal... Sí, me gusta más que el techo de tu casa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que trasladamos el campamento, mi general? —bromeé.

—Sí, definitivamente. Este lugar es mucho mejor, y no hay peligro de que tus hermanas se despierten y me agredan —comentó—. Por cierto, vi que tu padre, el profesor ese, estaba fuera de la casa cuando me fui. ¿Te dijo algo?

—Sí —suspiré, tomando asiento delante de él.

—Déjame adivinar. Te ha prohibido volver a verme y tú, como una niña rebelde, te has escapado de casa sin que nadie te viera. —Su tono era burlón, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba preocupado.

—No.

—¿No?

—Hablé con él. Le dije que no debía preocuparse, que no eres tan malo como pareces.

—¿Y se lo creyó? —preguntó, atónito. Su tono parecía decir: "qué idiota".

—Le dije que estabas dispuesto a cambiar.

Brick rio a carcajadas.

—Muy buena jugada, sí señor.

—Solo le dije la verdad.

Brick frunció el ceño, y por primera vez centró su mirada en mí, evaluando si me estaba riendo de él o si hablaba en serio. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que no había hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida, y se levantó violentamente.

—No me jodas, Blossom. Creo que estás muy equivocada con respecto a mí.

Yo también me levanté.

—Es lo que veo, Brick. Quieres cambiar y no sabes cómo. Ya te lo dije ayer: no tienes por qué asustarte.

—¡No estoy asustado! No te enteras de nada. Blossom, yo **no** quiero cambiar. Me gusta ser como soy. Me gusta robar, destrozar, aporrear y luchar. Así soy, así me crearon, y nada va a cambiarlo.

Elevó el vuelo, y yo detrás de él.

—¿A quién intentas engañar? ¿A mí? Porque no lo estás consiguiendo.

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta todavía de que esto no cambia nada. Yo soy un Rowdyruff boy, y tú una Powerpuff girl. Que no hayamos luchado en estas semanas no significa nada.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Después de todas esas noches en vela, no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Brick. Debía estar mintiendo, estaba segura. Lo que tanto había significado para mí no podía haber sido tan solo una mierda para él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me harías daño, Brick? Si mañana lucháramos de nuevo, ¿serías capaz de matarme? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta!

El joven lo sopesó unos segundos. Me pareció notar que tragaba saliva. El momento de silencio se hizo interminable. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Sentía que me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Finalmente, clavó sus pupilas rojas en las mías.

—Para eso existo.

Sentí que me derrumbaba, que estaba a punto de caer desde esa altura, pero me obligué a controlar mis emociones. Pues claro, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta en creer que podría cambiar algo? El profesor tenía razón. Brick no estaba dispuesto a cambiar, a pesar de que yo le había dado toda mi ayuda.

—Muy bien... Pues..., entonces... Creo que cometí un error contigo... —Las palabras salían rotas de mi garganta. Quería echarme a llorar, pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción al enemigo. Porque eso era—. A partir de ahora, enemigos... hasta la muerte.

Y salí volando a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa derramé cientos de lágrimas y me repetí mil veces lo tonta que era. Una vez más tuve que darle la razón al profesor: no todas las heridas eran físicas.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes no acudí a nuestra cita diaria. No podía dormir, y mis ojos siempre esperaban a la una de la madrugada para cerrar los ojos. No sabía si Brick seguía yendo al ficus, pero me obligué a mí misma a no pensar en ello, a que no me importara.

Después de varias noches resistiendo la tentación de asistir, noté un ruido en el techo, y mi corazón latió desbocado. Cerré los ojos e intenté ignorarlo, pero pasados unos minutos, cuando volví a abrirlos levemente, me encontré directamente con las pupilas de Brick, que sentado en el alfeizar de mi ventana, me miraba fijamente. Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No pensaba caer. Eso era lo que él quería.

Oí unos pasos y tragué saliva. Se estaba acercando. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba de pie al lado de mi cama, mirándome de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Por una parte, parecía que me reclamaba por no asistir a nuestros encuentros nocturnos, por otra, que me rogaba para que me levantara de la cama y lo acompañara.

Tenía los puños apretados y la boca torcida, como un niño pequeño cuando no consigue lo que quiere. El color de sus ojos volvía a ser rojo sangre, pero no me dejé amedrentar.

Su mirada decía: _Ven conmigo o..._

Se la aguanté unos instantes, y seguidamente me di la vuelta en la cama, mostrándole una indiferencia que realmente no sentía.

No pude ver su reacción, pero al cabo de unos minutos oí cómo salía por la ventana. Sabía que las consecuencias de haberle ignorado llegarían por la mañana.

* * *

La batalla fue más dura que nunca. Butch y Boomer luchaban con saña y malicia, como si en todo ese tiempo hubieran estado acumulando ira, y en el momento de la pelea la soltaran como si fuera una bomba.

Sabía las consecuencias. Brick no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Por supuesto que no. Y sin embargo, mis hermanas ya estaban metidas de lleno en la pelea y yo todavía no divisaba al líder de los chicos.

Sobrevolé los edificios, intentando encontrarlo. Era imposible que sus hermanos atacaran sin su guía. De repente, noté cómo alguien me agarraba por la espalda y tapaba mi boca con su mano. Intenté quitármelo de encima, pero el muy imbécil tenía más fuerza física que yo y no me dejaba escapar.

Se elevó en el aire hasta que la ciudad de Townsville apenas se veía y sus habitantes ni siquiera podían considerarse hormigas. Fue entonces cuando me soltó, y yo me revolví hacia él, lanzando tortazos y preparando mis uñas para arañarle la cara. Estaba tan furiosa con él, tan indignada, que ni siquiera pensé que estaba atacándole como una niña histérica.

—Basta —me pidió él—. Basta ya, Blossom.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —exclamé—. ¿Primero me dices que nada ha cambiado, que me matarías si tuvieras la oportunidad; luego te cuelas en mi casa e intentas amedrentarme; y ahora me secuestras? ¡Qué carajo pasa contigo, Brick!

Empecé a lanzarle bolas de energía, rayos lásers, todo lo que pudiera mantenerle alejado de mí, pero sobre todo hacerle daño. El mismo daño que él me había hecho a mí. No me importaba herirle. Al fin y al cabo las heridas del cuerpo se curaban, pero las del alma era algo más complicado.

Brick intentó acercarse a mí, y en ese intento le rompí la camiseta por varios lugares distintos y llené su piel de rasguños que para alguien como nosotros eran muy leves. Cuando por fin consiguió llegar hasta mí, me agarró de los brazos con fuerza.

—Tenías razón —dijo tranquilamente, pero con voz dura—. ¡Tenías razón, maldita sea! No podría matarte. No podría hacerte daño después de todo eso.

—¡Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes! —grité como una loca, intentando quitarme sus brazos de encima.

—¡Estate quieta y escúchame! —gritó él, pasando sus brazos por mi espalda para impedirme la huída.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú me has escuchado a mí?

—¡No seas estúpida!

—¡No seas tú estúpido y suéltame! ¡Quita!

Le puse una mano en la cara y él enseguida la agarró y la colocó por detrás de mi espalda. No podía moverme. Me sujetaba demasiado bien. Me sentí frustrada por ser más pequeña físicamente y más delgada.

—¡Quítate, no quiero verte!

Entonces, con su mano libre me agarró de la larga melena y tiró de ella con algo de brusquedad, obligándome a inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Y entonces pasó. No sé qué demonios se le pasó por la cabeza, pero me besó. De repente, me sentí anulada. Mi mente no trabajaba, y contenía la respiración. Brick no me soltaba. Al contrario, me sujetaba con más fuerza y me besaba de forma brusca. Era obvio por qué. Brick estaba acostumbrado a usar la fuerza para todo. Nadie le había enseñado lo que era la delicadeza, la suavidad... No sabía tocar a una mujer sin ser un bruto.

Con la mano que me quedaba libre, apreté su camiseta.

—Brick..., me haces daño —murmuré.

Entonces, soltó mi mano y mi pelo poco a poco, pero no dejó de sujetarme por la espalda, y por nada del mundo paró de besarme. Desde el momento en que pasé mis manos por su cuello, supe que estaba perdida. Me había perdido con él.

Desde entonces, mi vida ha cambiado. En un principio quise resistirme, pero como ya he dicho, estaba perdida desde el momento en que Brick me besó. Estábamos juntos aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo. Las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que esperábamos involucrándonos sentimentalmente, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Decidí confiar en él y en la esperanza de que poco a poco iría cambiando, hasta que un día dejara la vida criminal. Podía ver en sus ojos que algún día sucedería. En sus ojos rojo fuego.

**FIN**


End file.
